Aftermath
by passionatewriter97
Summary: SEQUEL TO AFTERWARDS! Emma is struggling to maintain control to protect the one's she loves while her family and friends are trying to find a way to save her. But, there are dark forces working against them. Rated T but is subject to change. Mostly Captain Swan!
1. Chapter 1

**READERS: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ AFTERWARDS YOU NEED TO READ IT OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CONFUSED. **

**Aftermath**

**Chapter 1: **

**Killian's POV:**

"_Bloody hell," _he murmured to himself as he struggled to keep his hold on the pile of books in his arm.

He was currently in the library reading all of the books he could find on curses, magic, spells, demons, and any other magical thing in existence. He was desperate to find something that could rid the demon from Emma's body and bring her back. Back to him.

So far, it had been a week. A full bloody week of Emma lying in Regina's vault in her cursed state, and he had found nothing. He picked up another book and began reading, but ended up throwing it to the ground in frustration.

"Are you alright?" he heard Belle's concerned voice.

Belle walked over to him and picked up the book, setting it lightly on the table.

"No. I'm not alright." Killian replied.

Belle pulled up a chair next to him and sat down.

"Do you want to talk? Sometimes that helps." Belle looked at him with kind and concerned eyes.

Killian sighed. He did need to talk. Normally, he would have gone to Emma to talk.

"I have been researching for a week and I have gotten nowhere. And I feel useless because I can't even translate some of these languages. I mean look at this!" he held up the book he threw to the ground, "What is this Elvish?"

"Actually, it's Spanish." Belle said. "It's a common language in this world, I only know a little."

Kilian's face dropped.

"Have you seen her? Ever since she went under the sleeping curse?" Belle asked.

"No. I've been here."

"Maybe what you need to do is go see her. You need to be reminded of what you are fighting for, and maybe that will bring back some of the hope you have lost."

Killian met her eyes and he knew she was right. He thanked her and got up and strode out the door.

**Henry's POV:**

Henry sat on a barstool at Granny's sipping hot cocoa with cinnamon. He had been drinking that a lot this past week. It reminded him of his mom and the times they bonded when sharing their signature drink. Bringing those memories back was painful, but he couldn't bring himself to willingly forget.

This had been one of the worst weeks of his life. As a result of his mom's condition, everyone pitied him and they walked on eggshells around him. They always apologized if they brought Emma up in conversation. Granny always gave him things on the house and gave him a sympathetic smile as she gave him his order. He didn't need pity or sympathy, he needed his mom back. And everyone had given up. Even him. He hadn't even been to see her since she went under.

Snow was too busy with baby Neal, and David had been spending all of his time at the station trying to deal with the damages a recent storm had left in its wake. Elsa was still staying with Snow and David. She had been focusing on getting to know the people in Storybrooke, and Killian was nowhere to be found.

Once again, Henry felt alone.

He heard the door to Granny's open and a few moments later he felt a hand on his shoulder. Henry turned to see Killian smiling at him.

"Killian, what are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"I've been researching. Trying to find something that could help your mother."

"And?" Henry felt hope rise again.

"I have found nothing." The hope disappeared. "That's why I think I need a new pair of eyes. I wanted to speak to you about helping me find a way to cure Emma of this demon, and I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me to Regina's vault today to visit her."

Henry's face brightened, "Yes! To both!"

Killian smiled at him, "Grab your things, Lad."

They walked to the vault deeply immersed in a conversation about what Kilian had read in the Library and where to look next for information.

In no time they reached the vault, and as they reached the end of the stairs, they came to a stop.

Every mirror had been broken, and every item in the vault was strewn out of place. Someone else had been down there.

**Killian's POV:**

His heart dropped when he saw the condition of the vault. He ordered Henry to keep close and made his way to the room where Emma should be. She wasn't there.

Killian pulled out his new talking phone and called David.

**Emma's POV:**

They watched from a distance. Emma and the demon. The demon had used a cloaking spell to cover them, and they watched as Emma's family all gathered one by one to view the damage of the vault and contemplate what had happened to their beloved Savior.

Emma felt pain and longing as she watched her family worry, and there was nothing she could do. She wasn't the one in control.

The demon laughed to itself. It pitied these pathetic beings. It felt Emma's pain, but it didn't care. She wasn't the one in control.

**A/N: There you have it! The beginning of the sequel! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**READERS: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "AFTERWARDS" GO READ IT NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED!**

**Chapter 2**

**Emma's POV:**

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since she woke up with this _thing_ in her body. Two weeks of struggling for control. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't gain control. She wasn't the one in control.

The demon was the one in control. They were trapped inside her body. Emma could see every thought, every fantasy, every image the thing conjured. The things she had seen in its mind would haunt her for the rest of her life, if she was fortunate enough to live that long.

The demon was good with magic, and it figured hers out in no time. It had been using it to follow her family undetected, making sure they made no discoveries of their whereabouts.

Her family had discovered she was missing a week ago. Ever since then, they had been searching high and low for any sign of her. They looked for hours on end; scouring the forest, pounding the pavement, knocking on doors. Still, they found nothing.

Emma was forced to sit by and watch their hope fade. She wanted nothing more than to soothe their pain. To shout that she was here, and that she would find a way out of this and come back to them. But she couldn't. She wasn't the one in control.

A slick, disgusting voice broke her thoughts.

_And you never will be again. _

**Killian's POV:**

Two weeks. He hasn't slept in two weeks. He has been working day and night trying to find his Swan, trying to help her.

He had no bloody clue where she was, if she was alright, or she was still alive. _No do not think like that, she is still alive. If she were dead, you would feel it._

Killian was currently sitting in a corner booth at Granny's with a large cup of coffee contemplating his next move.

His brain hit a roadblock and he banged his fist on the table.

He heard footsteps approach and looked up to find David.

"If you are here to have a heart to heart, then I'm sorry to disappoint, mate, I'm not in the mood." Killian grumbled

"I'm not here for a heart to heart. I'm here because we found something that can help us find Emma."

**Killian's POV:**

"A locator spell? How did we not think of this before?" Killian said.

"I don't know, but hopefully this will get us back to Emma." David said.

"How did you acquire it, mate?"

"I asked Regina to make one up yesterday, and she got it to me about an hour ago,"

The two of them had walked out to David's truck to grab one of Emma's scarves that she had left a few weeks back.

"Shall we?" David asked.

Killian nodded and David set the scarf on the hood of his truck and poured the spell on it.

**Emma's POV:**

Emma watched as David poured the locator spell on her scarf. She felt happy. She was happy that they would find her and know that she was alive and that they still had a reason to hope. She was also terrified. The demon had not anticipated this turn of events, and had slipped. It had focused on Killian, since he seemed to be the most motivated, and missed the events that transpired between David and Regina.

The demon was in a panic and was thinking of ways it could kill them if they got too close.

Emma's scarf began to advance toward her, with David and Killian not far behind.

The demon ran into an alley nearby and waited.

**Killian's POV:**

His heart pounded in his chest as they followed the scarf into a nearby alley. The scarf reached the end of the alley and lowered itself to the ground. But, there was no one there.

Killian and David walked over to where the scarf was and picked it up. They shared a confused look.

Suddenly, David was thrown against the wall of one of buildings and fell to the ground unconscious.

Killian spun around and came face to face with Emma. He bit back a gasp when he took in the sight of her pitch black eyes.

Emma lunged and grabbed his neck and squeezed. She was strong, too strong. He felt his feet lift off the ground as she tightened her grip.

"Emma, love, I know you're in there. Please." Killian choked out.

He locked eyes with her, and he saw her. He saw Emma struggling to get out.

Her grip tightened before he was released completely. Killian fell to the ground and breathed heavily. He looked up at Emma and was met with her beautiful green eyes once more.

"Emma," Killian cupped her face as he held back tears.

Emma put her hand on his, and suddenly threw herself back against the wall.

"Run," She said, "Take David and _run,"_

Killian noticed her voice was different, like two voices molded together.

"But, Emma," Killian rose and began to move towards her.

She _growled_ at him, "Go _now."_

Killian headed her warning this time, and helped up a semi-conscious David and got them back to David's apartment as quickly as he could.

**Hello, my lovelies! The time of OUAT hiatus is, unfortunately, upon us. I hope to post more soon, but its finals month and I'm about to become 2007 Britney Spears and shave all of my hair off. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to post more soon! Review! **


End file.
